


Pretty In Pink!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Relentless Four (1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Rare Fandoms, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Words of Wisdom?Adam West reflects on highlights of his career...(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Kudos: 1





	Pretty In Pink!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam West's personality in a comment made whilst he was a guest attending the birthday party of Sheldon Lee Cooper in The Big Bang Theory.  
> Referring to the fact that he never had to say he was Batman, he just 'turned up' and everyone knew he was!

A grown man?  
Parading around the city streets in an 'unusual' figure hugging costume?  
Now really!  
I know what you're all thinking!  
Are you laughing with me? Or at me?  
Ohh well whatever!

I DO have to admit to looking (Dare I say it?)  
Really quite pretty in a pink shirt though!  
Ohh when was that?  
Oh yeh! Back in early days of my career.  
A movie entitled 'The Relentless Four' 19 erm 65 I guess.  
A spaghetti western. (Spaghetti? really?)  
Absolutely NOT something you would want staining that pink shirt!

I am pretty certain grown men (Out west) DID NOT actually wear pink!  
Just goes to show what can be made to happen in the movies and on TV screens!

Moving swiftly into the here and now.  
Everything had eventually changed!  
(Moved with the times) Is the correct phrase I have heard used.  
Ohh well. If you can't beat 'em Join 'em!  
(I guess!)

I am going right out now and find me pink shirt to wear!  
I'm a forward thinking kinda' guy!  
As you are all well aware!

The End.


End file.
